The present invention relates to a sponge-like polymeric adsorption material.
With the development of industrialization, global environmental pollution has become a serious problem due to various accidents of organism and oil leaking, which caused rivers, oceans, and other water pollution. Sudden and frequent accidents that need urgent solution still exist. Sudden water pollution has characteristics of large contaminated area and unstable objects.
Dispersants are currently widely used for oil spill. Dispersants include a variety of surfactants and solvents with strong permeability. The mechanism of action is to emulsify the oil slick to form small particles dispersed in water. Because dispersants can increase the contact interface between oil and water, the oil is more easily diffused in the water, resulting in a larger area of contamination. Moreover, chemical composition of dispersants will bring secondary pollution to the water environment.
Adsorption technology uses an adsorbent material to treat harmful substances existed in the environment to achieve the purpose of treatment, preventing damages to the environment. The core of the technology is the adsorbent material. The traditional adsorption material activated carbon and related technologies have some defects in adsorption efficiency and technological operation, and are unable to meet the treatment requirements of industrialization. For example, when granular activated carbon used for the disposal of sudden water pollution accident, the flow of water in a large area would affect the adsorption efficiency of toxic organic, requiring the development of new and effective absorbent material to disposal sudden water pollution accidents.